


Нежнее

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Humor, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Ммх... у вас… потрясающие руки, мистер Бек.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— М-мистер Бек, я не уверен, что нам стоит…

— Всё в порядке, Питер, ты же ещё минуту назад был не против.

— Д-да, знаю, но — _охх!_ — если бы представлял, на что соглашаюсь…

— Тшш, ты ведь у меня большой мальчик, Питер. Ты отлично держишься, просто потерпи ещё немного.

— Ммх... у вас… потрясающие руки, мистер Бек.

— ...

— Эм! Ну, это, всмысле, они такие сильные и _умелые_ …

— Уж не сильнее твоих, паучок. Едва ли мне удалось бы удержать в одиночку целую башню.

— Ну, это же совсем другой случай… сейчас не грубая сила нужна, а ловкость рук, опыт… ааах...

— Польщён, что ты такого мнения обо мне, Питер. Вообще-то я не часто таким занимаюсь. Впервые, если точнее.

— Что, правда?.. А по вам не скажешь… Я хочу сказать, это тоже мой первый раз... Эээ, то есть не в том самом смысле, конечно же, я не имел в виду, что-...

— Питер.

— Да, простите, занесло…

— Давай сосредоточимся. Лучше сделать это быстро, перетерпеть один раз, а потом будет гораздо легче.

— Как пластырь?

— Как пластырь. Готов?

— Не совсем… но я доверяю вам, мистер Бек, сделайте эт- _аа-аах!.._

Квентин размашисто и уверенно выполнил финальный рывок, до упора застегнув и спрятав собачку хитровымудренной потайной молнии чёрного костюма, так что теперь даже при близком рассмотрении кевларовый нагрудник казался цельным, без единого шва.

— Ну как, малыш?

— Н-нормально. Спасибо за помощь, мистер Бек, — скороговоркой выпалил Питер между короткими поверхностными вздохами, держась за рёбра.

— По-моему, они что-то напутали с твоими мерками.

— Да нет, я думаю, месяц назад он был бы мне как раз, просто знаете, я этим летом не планировал спасать мир, ну, и немного подсел на сладости да и вообще...

— Куда уж слаще, — с ухмылкой пробормотал себе под нос Квентин, оглядывая с ног до головы чуть разрумянившегося от напряжения подростка, по самое горло впритык затянутого в чёрный облегающий костюм.

— Что?.. — щёки Питера загорелись ещё чуть ярче.

— Да так, мысли вслух, извини. Ты уверен, что сможешь в этом хотя бы дышать?

— Ну, та леди, которая мне его дала, сказала, у этого материала интеллектуально-адаптивная структура волокон или что-то вроде, так что скоро он должен подстроиться под мои текущие параметры, я думаю...

— Вот как? Тогда давай сперва ещё разок спасём ваш мир, а потом я куплю тебе мороженое и… — Квентин лукаво улыбнулся. — Может быть, под это дело даже свожу тебя в бар.


	2. Слаще

— Сейчас оближи самым кончиком языка. Даа, вот так, очерти по кругу. Распробуй хорошенько.

— Так непривычно… Ммм, мне вроде как нравится, но я не уверен, что всё сделаю как надо.

— Ничего, ты главное не волнуйся, Питер, всё бывает в первый раз. Ты просто расслабься и получай удовольствие. Давай, ещё раз покажи язычок… Хороший мальчик.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Бек? У вас дыхание участилось, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Здоров как бык, малыш. Лучше не отвлекайся, иначе упустишь момент. Очень жарко.

— Не то слово… Ну, я попробую ещё раз.

— …Ты молодец. Давай теперь чуть активнее. А сейчас возьми его целиком, как можно глубже, только не подавись.

— Мммх, и пвафда немного гохтщит. Я всё пхафильно делаю?

— Оо, ты способный ученик, мой юный падаван.

— Пфу, как не стыдно, мистер Бек! «Звёздные войны» — это же святая святых, их нельзя смешивать с чем-то подобным.

— Ауч. Извини, малыш. Во что мне обойдётся искупление такого проступка?

— Ну, думаю, я бы не прочь потом как-нибудь повторить сегодняшний опыт… ммм, как же вкусно, так и хочется зубы всадить, хотя знаю, это плохая идея.

— …Для тебя всё что угодно, Питер, что угодно.

— О, так я могу сейчас взять его целиком и пососать? Так ведь можно-... Мистер Бек, вы точно здоровы? Этот элементал не сильно вас приложил?

— Всё нормально, это просто жара. И тебе, Питер, можно всё, ты сегодня спас этот город. Ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Питер просиял и с нескрываемым удовольствием, трепеща пушистыми ресницами и чуть не постанывая в голос, от души насадился ртом, заглотив почти до самого основания толстый и длинный, розовый, влажно блестящий фруктовый лёд.

Пару часов назад они благополучно "победили" третьего элементала, и как только бедлам устаканился и пыль улеглась, Квентин, памятуя о своём обещании, заявил, что особенному ребёнку положено особенное мороженое. Опустив «ребёнка», разумеется. Он повёл пацана в парк к палатке с «СЕНСАЦИОННЫМ!» по заявлению производителя мороженым. Как сообщалось в пёстрой рекламке, за идею был взят развенчанный ещё во второй половине двадцатого века, но почему-то до сих пор устойчивый миф о вкусовых зонах языка и создано такое мороженное, которое при контакте с разными частями языка действительно давало ощущения комбинаций совершенно разных вкусов, например, на кончике — ванили, на корне — грейпфрута, по бокам ближе к концу — солёной карамели, а ближе к корню — личи. Не бог весть что, смесь просто убойная и страшно даже представить, какой химии надо было понапихать, чтобы добиться такого эффекта, но Питер пришёл в полный восторг и от предложения — так что к лотку мчался вприпрыжку — и от самого угощения. Что ж, оно и к лучшему, пацан был слишком увлечён диковинным лакомством и не замечал, что на него самого смотрят, как на десерт.

Квентин невольно оттянул горловину рубашки, по ощущениям на улице было жарче, чем показывал электронный термометр на фасаде ближайшего магазина. Кто бы знал, что даже поедание пацаном мороженого из торгового лотка в парке выльется в бесплатный порно-контент? Ну, Квентин-то догадывался, на что-то подобное и рассчитывал, и его надежды сполна оправдались. Он даже на секунду задался вопросом: мальчишка действительно ничего такого за собой не замечает или просто притворяется? Потом решил, что однозначно нет, притворщик притворщика узнал бы наверняка. И Питер — просто на редкость чистая, невинная душа, сейчас таких почти не сыщешь. Неудивительно, что Старк, пока не откинулся, держал пацана при себе — сам-то сроду не был богат ни тем, ни другим.

Наблюдая за Питером, с щенячьим восторгом уплетающим мороженое, словно в жизни своей ничего вкуснее не пробовал, Квентин подумал: и вот этого ребёнка он намедни обещал сводить выпить? В обычный бар того бы и дальше порога не пустили, не спросив документы, однако… Тут Квентин не сдержал лёгкой усмешки. В обычный бар они и не пойдут.

— Ну что, малыш, — Квентин приобнял подростка за спину и повёл к выходу из парка. — Я сдержу и второе своё обещание, так что сейчас мы идём выпить.

— Но, мистер Бек, я несовершеннолетний... — Питер неуверенно покусывал палочку от мороженого.

— О, не переживай, знаю я тут одно местечко...


End file.
